


Finding Destiny in Purgatory

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But there's plenty of Dean to go around, Cas and Benny are jealous, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Purgatory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Castiel and Benny really don't get along, and it's driving Dean crazy. If only he could find something they have in common.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square filled: Purgatory





	Finding Destiny in Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Super kinky threesome action up in here! Thanks to Aleeliah for providing the inspirational [gif](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/481159271698923521/547918155935121429/tumblr_p720xo9BDh1wa7h8bo1_500.gif) (SUPER DUPER NSFW) for the DP scene!

Castiel hadn't spent five minutes in Benny's company before he'd developed an intense, irrational dislike of him. If anyone had asked him why, he wasn't sure he'd be able to say exactly. He just _didn't like him_. Of course he was a vampire, but Dean trusted him, and he'd clearly proven himself worthy of that trust if that was the case. He wasn't particularly repulsive in any way, and Castiel could even see how some people might find Benny to be quite a handsome man. There were certainly times when Dean looked at him in such a way as to make Castiel suspect that _Dean_ thought Benny to be quite a handsome man.

Well, yes, that might have had something to do with it.

The moment he and Dean had landed in Purgatory, Castiel's madness had disappeared, and his first sane thought had been to run to Dean. Then he'd sensed the presence of the Leviathan, and with a heavy heart, he had flown away to keep them from Dean. Since then, he'd heard Dean's nightly prayers with an anguish he'd come to recognise as heartbreak. To keep Dean safe, he could never see him again, dooming both of them to wander this bleak landscape alone forever.

Then Dean had found him, and of course, he hadn't been alone. Benny's first words to him were to chastise, mocking him with a ridiculous nickname and blaming him for leaving Dean to fend for himself amongst the monsters of Purgatory. Dean, though, Dean had defended him, smiled and embraced him, and it had taken all of Castiel's strength not to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in Dean's neck for comfort. He had tried to push Dean away, make him seek out the portal without him, but as usual, Dean would not hear reason. He refused to leave without Castiel, and that was that.

And now here he was, stomping through Purgatory with a snarky vampire and an increasingly frustrated Dean. At least the strange smell he had noticed on Dean's skin that first day had faded, and he was back to just smelling like Dean. He had a suspicion of what the alien scent might have been, but he preferred not to think about that possibility; it only made him dislike Benny more strongly, and he already struggled to express that sentiment adequately.

Today they had been bickering yet again- Benny had called him a crazy aunt, despite the impossibility of Castiel bearing any relation to Benny's sibling offspring- much to Dean's frustration, although he had seemed even more irritated when he and Benny had actually agreed on something, namely that Castiel was unlikely to pass through the human portal they were aiming for. They argued, Dean insulted them both, and neither Benny nor Castiel was happy with Dean's blunt statement that they would all three go through the portal even it killed them.

'Dean, you-'

'Shut up, both of you,' Dean snarled. 'I'm done talkin'. I'm tired, I'm covered in blood, and I'm sick of hearing you two fight like cats. I'm gonna go get washed up. Cas, you're on the perimeter, Benny with me.' He stomped off without waiting for them to react. Benny and Castiel glared at each other for a moment before Benny shrugged and followed after Dean.

'You all right, chief?' Benny asked when he caught up with Dean at the riverbank.

'Shut up,' Dean repeated, crashing his lips against Benny's in a bruising kiss. Benny didn't argue; Dean hadn't so much as touched him since they'd found the angel, and it was no wonder- it was pretty obvious that Dean was as in love with Castiel as Castiel was in love with him.

'This is a nice surprise,' Benny murmured as Dean pushed his jacket off. 'Didn't think you'd want me now we got your boyfriend back.'

Dean leaned back as if slapped. 'What?'

'You and Hot Wings. Come on, Dean, I'm not blind.'

Dean shook his head. 'What part of shut up didn't you understand?' he snapped, returning to the task of stripping off. 'It's not like that with Cas,' he continued, opening Benny's pants. 'And I need to blow off some steam.' He tossed Benny one of the seed pods and took off his own pants. Benny prepped him quickly, and with little further ado, Dean shoved him onto his back and straddled him.

'Howdy, cowboy,' Benny teased, which earned a grin from Dean as he eased down onto Benny's cock. They both moaned when Dean was fully seated.

'Fuck, yes,' Dean growled, rolling his hips faster and faster. When Benny wrapped a hand around his cock, it only took a few strokes before Dean came with a cry.

'Dean!' Castiel shouted, appearing just behind Benny's head in a rustle of wings. 'Are you-' he cut himself off as he realised what was happening. 'Oh.' He stood frozen, wanting to fly away but unable to tear his eyes away from the image of Dean unclothed and beautifully flushed with pleasure.

'Cas! Fuck!' Dean quickly scrambled off of Benny, who groaned at his own satisfaction being denied. Dean quickly pulled on his boxers and grabbed Castiel's hand to keep him from flying off. 'Don't you dare.'

'Not to interrupt,' Benny interrupted, 'but I'm kinda hanging over here.'

'You've got a hand,' Dean replied, grabbing the rest of his clothes. I've gotta talk to Cas.' He pulled Castiel along with him while Benny sorted himself out, stopping only once they were out of earshot of Benny's moans. 'Just, lemme get dressed before we talk,' Dean said, suddenly feeling shy at being so naked in front of Castiel. Once he was fully covered, he nodded. 'All right, let's hear it.'

Castiel looked at the ground with embarrassment. 'I heard you scream and thought you were in danger. That maybe Benny had attacked you. I didn't expect… I thought I smelled him on you before, but I didn't know... I'm sorry to have invaded your privacy, I'll go.'

'No, you don't,' Dean replied, gripping Castiel's wrist. 'Yeah, Benny and I have a thing, does it bother you?'

'Of course it bothers me, Dean, he's a vampire. He could kill you at any moment, and when you're vulnerable like that…'

'He could've killed me a million times over, but he hasn't. He's a good guy, Cas, vamp or not.'

Castiel hung his head. 'I understand. This isn't just sexual release for you. You have tender feelings for him.'

'I… I don't know what I feel exactly. But it ain't nothin'.'

'I don't see why you require my presence any longer, then. Benny seems to fulfil all of your… needs, without attracting the attention of the most powerful monsters in Purgatory. I should go.'

'No, dammit!' Dean shouted, squeezing Castiel's wrist tighter and wrapping his other hand around Castiel's bicep for good measure. 'Don't you dare go anywhere. Just because Benny and I are… whatever we are, doesn't mean I need you any less.'

'Of course. Benny can't heal you, can't fly ahead for scouting. I suppose I still have some uses,' Castiel replied bitterly.

'That's not… Cas, I don't need you for your powers.'

'What else would you need me for?' Castiel asked, genuinely confused and tilting his head in that way Dean couldn’t help but find adorable.

'I fucking love you, you idiot!' Dean shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. 'I killed half of Purgatory trying to find you because I love you and I need you, OK?'

Castiel's eyes grew wide, tenderness suffusing his features. 'You do?'

'Yeah, I do,' Dean replied softly, stepping forward to cup Castiel's jaw in his hand. 'Is that OK?'

Castiel closed his eyes and nuzzled into Dean's palm. 'It's the best thing I've ever heard.' He paused to consider his next words. 'Hester was right- I was lost from the moment I laid a hand on you in Hell, but it was not corruption. It was love, love for your beautiful soul.'

Dean couldn't think of how to respond to that, so instead he just pulled Castiel into a passionate kiss. The angel moaned as their bodies pressed tightly together, the new sensations overwhelming him so much he didn't hear Benny arrive until he spoke.

'Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a pack of werewolves incoming, half a mile out.'

Dean pulled back only far enough to lean his forehead against Castiel's. 'We'll talk later, OK?' he murmured, though he knew full well Benny could still hear him.

'Yes, of course, Dean.' Castiel stepped back and pulled out his angel blade, allowing Dean to reach for his weapon. The three of them formed a circle and waited, preferring to stand their ground than wander deeper into the forest and a potential ambush. A few minutes later, five werewolves attacked and were swiftly dealt with.

Dean could have blamed it on the adrenaline running through his veins, but if he were being truly honest with himself, the fact was that he just plain _wanted_ it. The moment the last body was tossed into the pile, he grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trenchcoat and kissed him, raw and frantic. Then, to everyone's surprise, he grabbed Benny by his jacket as well, and pulled away from Castiel's lips to capture Benny's.

Benny, of course, understood immediately what Dean wanted, and indicated his approval by kissing back enthusiastically. Tightening his grip on both of them, Dean went back to kissing Castiel, despite the tilt of his head being a sign of his confusion and not just a nose avoidance strategy. When Dean was breathless, he pulled away again, and then once more Benny got his attention. On Castiel's turn, however, he was stopped by a finger to his lips before he could taste Castiel's mouth again.

'Dean, I don't understand,' Castiel murmured.

'Want you both,' Dean said before taking the finger into his mouth suggestively. 'Please, Cas. Want you both.'

'You want us both?' Castiel repeated. 'At the same time?'

'I'm down for a little ménage à trois action if you are, Hot Wings,' Benny said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

'Cas,' Dean murmured, planting light kisses on Castiel's lips, 'you don't have to. Shit, you're an angel, you probably aren't even into that kind of thing. Aren't you guys junkless or something?'

Castiel's stormy expression implied that he would very much like to smite Dean for that. Instead, he pulled their hips together roughly and growled into Dean's ear, 'I am _not_ junkless.'

Dean's response was to whimper and roll his hips against the obvious erection in Castiel's dirty scrubs. 'Wanna touch you, Cas. Please.' Dean's hand slipped inside the waistband of the scrubs and boxers Castiel wore underneath, his fingers gently brushing against the delicate skin of Castiel's cock.

'Dean,' Castiel groaned, throwing his head back.

'I'm truly sorry to cut this short,' Benny interrupted again, 'but we should probably go somewhere a little more private.'

Dean sighed but pulled his hand out of Castiel's pants anyway. 'What are the chances of finding a nice cosy cave nearby?'

'I'll find one,' Castiel offered eagerly, and disappeared.

'You really OK with this?' Dean asked Benny while Castiel scouted. 'I know you guys kind of hate each other.'

'Only 'cause we were both jealous, cher.'

'Jealous?'

'Yeah, jealous. Cas was jealous 'cause he thinks it's his job to take care of you, and he suspected that somethin' else was goin' on between us. I was jealous 'cause I thought I'd lost ya. I can't speak for Cas, but for me, better sharin' ya than not havin' ya at all.' He smirked and added, 'And it's not like he's hard to look at.'

'You ain't wrong there,' Dean agreed just as Castiel reappeared.

'I found one. Let's go.' He didn't wait for their reply before laying a hand on each of them and flying them away.

'Damn!' Benny said when they arrived in front of the cave Castiel had found. 'Why we been walkin' all this time?' His answer came in the form of Castiel's legs crumpling underneath him. Dean caught him around the waist before he collapsed to the ground.

'I'm fine,' Castiel protested, standing on still-wobbly legs. 'I'm not at full power here. Flying takes a lot out of me, with passengers even more so.'

'Well, come on, let's get inside so you can rest.' Dean stepped into the cave and was amazed to see that Castiel had not only found it, but also prepared it for them, clearing a space and laying down the same leaves Benny had used their first time. 'C'mere, Cas.' He pulled Castiel over and pushed the trenchcoat off his shoulders. Benny took it from him and folded it to use as a pillow along with his own jacket. The scrubs came next, Castiel just standing there letting Dean undress him until he stood completely naked. 'Fuck, Cas, you are gorgeous.'

'Thank you,' Castiel replied sheepishly. 'Though I suppose I should thank Jimmy Novak.'

'I met Jimmy. Nice guy. But he had nothing on you.' Dean emphasised his words with a passionate kiss, and Castiel melted into him.

'You're overdressed for this occasion, Dean,' Benny drawled behind him, and didn't wait for Dean to respond before reaching around his waist to undo his fly. Dean helped by taking off his jacket and overshirt without pulling away from Castiel's lips. Benny kneeled down to help him with his shoes, and in another minute, the three of them were completely bare.

Dean began kissing his way down Castiel's body, savouring each sigh and moan that his attentions elicited. By the time he was on his knees in front of Castiel's beautiful cock, Castiel's legs were trembling again. When Dean took that cock into his mouth, there was a crack of thunder and whoosh of air as Castiel's wings cast shadows on the wall of the cave.

'Show-off,' Benny said with a grin as he stepped forward and put a hand to Castiel's jaw. 'Mind if I join in the fun?' Castiel kissed him, and felt tremors go up his spine when Dean moaned his approval at this turn of events. 'Now ain't this better than arguing?' he teased.

'Much,' Castiel agreed. They kissed again, Benny tangling his hands in Castiel's hair while Castiel tangled his in Dean's. Castiel pulled away only to warn Dean that he was close, but Dean just took him in deeper and swallowed around him. Castiel's eyes glowed blue as he came down Dean's throat.

Dean grinned smugly as he stood back up wiping his mouth. 'You like that, Cas?'

'Very much. I'd like to reciprocate.'

'Hell yeah,' Dean agreed enthusiastically. 'But when you recover, I got other plans.'

'Recover from what?' Castiel asked, and sure enough, when Dean looked down, he saw that Castiel was hard again.

'Angel mojo is awesome,' Dean grinned, 'but I still wanna feel your mouth.' Castiel kneeled and began mimicking the actions Dean had taken, and oh boy, was he a fast learner. Benny watched for a little while, but then he smirked and gave Dean a wink before also getting to his knees and joining Castiel in worshiping Dean's cock. 'Oh, fuck! Yeah, fuck, so good!'

'Let Cas have a taste of you, darlin',' Benny suggested. 'Take him in deep, Hot Wings, he loves that.' Castiel followed Benny's instructions, and Dean quickly tumbled over the edge.

'Fuck,' Dean panted as Castiel and Benny stood again, 'I didn't wanna come yet.'

'Wasn't it pleasurable for you?' Castiel asked with concern.

'It was awesome, but I _do_ need some time to recover.' Castiel frowned and put two fingers to Dean's forehead. 'Holy shit!' Dean cried out, and his erection was back.

'Well ain't that handy?' Benny grinned. 'How do you want us, cher?'

'You in front, Cas behind,' Dean replied, and Benny tossed a seed pod to Castiel before getting back on his knees.

'What's this for?' Castiel asked, examining the pod.

'Can't go in dry, brother,' Benny explained as Dean got on all fours.

Castiel rolled his eyes and tossed the pod aside. 'I'm an angel, you ass.' Kneeling behind Dean, he let a tendril of grace extend from his fingertips. Dean gasped in surprise and pleasure, instantly ready, and Castiel slid his cock inside with a moan.

'Now that's somethin',' Benny said, impressed. 'Your angel's got all sorts of tricks up his sleeve, don't he?' he asked Dean, carding his fingers through his hair.

'Ah! Yeah, he's just full of surprises,' Dean agreed as Castiel began slowly thrusting into him. 'Now get over here.' Benny moved forward so Dean could take his cock in his mouth, and every time Castiel pushed in, Benny's cock would get shoved deeper. The cave echoed with the sounds of skin slapping skin, panted breaths and low moans, until first Benny and then Castiel reached their peaks. Dean groaned with frustration at being left in the lurch, but Castiel quickly shoved him onto his back and impaled himself on Dean's cock, riding him until they both came again. Then, with a snap of his fingers, they were all clean and dry.

Dean slept between them, his head on Castiel's chest while Benny curled up behind him. He was sated, he was happy, he was loved. What could be better?

**********

The pseudo-days of Purgatory continued as they made their way to the portal, evading Leviathan, ganking whatever stupid monsters decided to try their luck against the three of them; but whenever they made camp, those troubles melted away in the heat of passion. Dean felt insatiable, constantly craving the touch of both his lovers, and luckily for him, they were more than happy to oblige him in all of his desires. Hell, they had even fucked each other while Dean watched just because he asked them to, although he couldn't help but notice that they weren't exactly complaining about the request.

Still, despite their indulgence of his fantasies, there was one that he still hadn't had the courage to ask for. He was already so satisfied that he felt greedy wanting more, so he just buried it as deeply in his mind as he'd once buried his love for Castiel.

Then they were attacked by Leviathan, and Benny saved Castiel from certain death.

Once they'd caught their breath and the black goo was washed off, Dean demanded that Castiel find a cave. Sensing Dean's desperation, Castiel flew off and returned shortly thereafter, flying them all to the little safe haven. While he recovered, Benny kissed Dean and asked him what was up.

'I want you both. Now.'

'We been doin' that a while now, chief,' Benny replied.

'No, I mean I want you both at the same time,' Dean insisted, still unable to quite articulate his desire.

'All right, darlin', who do you want where?' Benny asked.

Dean grabbed the lapels of his jacket. 'I want both of you at the _same time_ ,' Dean said more emphatically, and Benny's eyes grew wide.

'You mean… both of us, same time, same place?' Dean's nod made Benny moan. 'Oh fuck, cher, if it wasn't for all the damn monsters, I'd wonder if this wasn't heaven.'

'Heaven is much less enjoyable than this,' Castiel corrected him, 'monsters included.'

'It's about to get better, Hot Wings,' Benny grinned. 'Just wait till you hear what Dean wants now.'

Castiel brought his lips to Dean's neck. 'What is it, beloved? How can we bring you pleasure?'

Benny whispered in Castiel's ear, and he drew back in surprise. 'Both of us?' He caught Dean's eye for confirmation, and Dean looked away before nodding shyly. Castiel gently lifted his chin to make Dean look at him again. 'Never be ashamed of what you desire, Dean. We're happy to give you everything. Aren't we, Benny?'

'You're damn right,' Benny confirmed, and kissed Cas just inches away from Dean's face.

'Fuck, you guys are too good to me,' Dean groaned, palming his erection through his pants. Without even looking, Castiel grabbed his wrist.

'This is ours tonight,' Castiel said forcefully, and Benny grinned even wider at Dean's sigh.

'He likes when you boss him around, you know,' Benny told Cas, who smiled wolfishly at him.

'I know. It's beautiful.'

'If you're done being smug about it,' Dean interrupted impatiently, 'I'm ready for you guys to fuck me any time now.'

'I'm feeling a bit impatient myself,' Castiel agreed, and with a flick of his wrist, the three of them were naked.

'I'll never get tired of that angel mojo,' Benny chuckled as he lay on his back on their little nest of leaves. Stretching himself out, he loosely stroked his cock while he watched Dean and Castiel kiss. 'Need to get him nice and open, Cas. Make it real good for our boy.'

Castiel turned Dean so that Benny had a perfect view of a combination of grace and Castiel's long fingers working Dean open. When Dean was begging to be fucked, Castiel led him to Benny. 'Get on top of him, beloved. Let him fill you.'

Dean eagerly complied, sliding down Benny's cock in a single motion and making them both moan. Benny planted his feet wide and began fucking up into him without further ado. 'Damn, you feel good, sugar,' Benny panted, 'always so tight.'

'It's about to get tighter,' Castiel said. 'Stop moving for a moment.' He straddled Benny's legs and slowly slid inside Dean, easing the stretch with more grace until he was fully seated inside.

'Oh my god,' Dean whimpered, 'oh my god, oh my god. That feels… fucking good.'

'Just wait,' Castiel whispered, draping himself against Dean's back and rolling his hips. Dean and Benny both moaned at the slow drag of Castiel's cock, their breathing growing heavier as Castiel increased his pace bit by bit. Once he had a good rhythm, Benny started thrusting again as well, forcing Dean to brace himself firmly until his arms were shaking. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, gently pulling his arms up and using his wings to keep them balanced.

'I'm… I'm gonna… Dean panted, but couldn't even finish his sentence before he was coming all over himself and Benny.

'Dean!' Castiel cried out, grace overflowing as he followed with his own orgasm, and the surge pushed Benny over the edge after another moment. Dean collapsed onto Benny, expressing his gratitude with a deep, slow kiss, while Castiel pressed his lips against the glistening skin of Dean's neck and back. 'So beautiful, Dean,' he murmured, carefully pulling out. Benny's cock slipped out as well, leaving Dean gaping and leaking their combined come. Castiel moved his hand to Dean's ass to clean him up, but Dean grabbed his wrist.

'Not yet, Cas. I wanna feel it for a bit.'

'Of course, Dean,' Castiel agreed, helping Dean climb off Benny and lie on his back to recover. 'Did you enjoy that?'

'It was awesome,' Dean sighed stretching his arms above his head like a contented cat. 'You guys were amazing, I've never felt so good. I hope we get another chance before we get topside.'

'We're pretty close to the portal now, cher, it might have to wait until we're out,' Benny said, but Dean's frown gave him pause. 'What is it?'

'Uh, it's just… I don't think we'll really have time once we're out,' Dean replied, looking anywhere but at Benny.

'Oh. Right. You'll be busy hunting, I s'pose.'

'Yeah, and I bet you got your own stuff to do.'

'Sure. This kinda fun won't really fit our lives up there, I reckon.'

Dean nodded. 'Uh huh. I mean, what happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory, right?' he joked, but his chuckle was weak.

'I'm just going to do some scouting,' Castiel suddenly declared, and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

'Cas? Fuck!'

'I think you hurt his feelings, chief,' Benny said softly, with a tone that suggested Castiel wasn't the only one.

'I just… out there, I… I can't, man,' Dean stuttered. 'I just can't.'

'Sure, Dean, I get it. Try to get some rest now, we still got some walking to do.' Benny pulled Dean into a little spoon position, ignoring the sticky mess between them safe in the knowledge that Castiel would clean them up when he returned.

Two days later, they arrived at the portal. After sufficient time to make a joke about having Benny inside him, Dean performed the spell to carry Benny's soul. Before they could get any further, Dean and Castiel were attacked by Leviathan. The fight was brutal but short, and Dean pulled Castiel to his feet to pull him towards the portal as it began to close. They were so close to escape, Dean could taste it- just a few steps more, and they were free.

Cas didn't make it.


End file.
